Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by KagamineBanana
Summary: A Lenxreader as a thank you to everyone that's supported me ! - 'He loves her, why else would they sing this song? I know for a fact that Vocaloids choose their own songs' I thought sadly. I felt horrible, I felt like crying. 'I should've known better. I should've known Len would fall for another Vocaloid rather than me' - "Piano dissonance rebounds in my head !"


Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

Len x reader

NOTE: Luka is 16 in this because I want her age to be slightly closer to everyone else's.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Y/n = your name

L/n = last name

H/l = hair length

H/c = hair colour

E/c = eye colour

* * *

I've been friends with Len Kagamine since ever. Best friends even! And through him, I became friends with his twin Rin and his friends Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. How did I meet him you ask? Well, it all happened 9 years ago…

~Le Flashback~

"Go on y/n! Have fun!" Mother called, urging little 5-year-old me into the playground. We had just moved to Hokkaido because of Mama's work. Mama wanted me to make friends before school started.

That was easier said than done when you're the shiest girl ever.

"B-But Mama! What if people don't like me?"

"They'll like you, don't worry!"

"Okay Mama"

"I'm just going to be sitting on this bench. I'll tell you when it's time to go, okay?"

"Yes Mama"

Mama pet my head and walked over to a park bench and sat down. I clutched my little stuffed bunny close to my chest and moved towards the playground. Kids of various ages ran around and played various games.

"What can I do?" I murmured to myself. Do I go and ask someone if I can play? Do I play by myself and hope someone comes and asks me? I've never had a friend before and being in a new town didn't exactly help.

I shuffled towards the swings, the swings were my favourite thing to play on after all, when someone bashed into me.

"Watch where you're going baby!" A girl about 3 years older than me hissed before running off. I had hit the ground hard and being at my young age I started to cry. I clutched my bunny and cried, the small gashes appearing on my knees stinging.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a small boy my age looking at me with concerned eyes. He had yellow-blond hair and azure blue eyes. My tears turned to sniffles as I said "A-A mean girl r-ran into m-m-me and didn't say s-sorry!"

My stutters were getting the best of me. The boy didn't seem to care; instead he shook his head and held out a hand while smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

I giggled slightly while taking his hand. He helped me up and even brushed off my bunny for me.

"T-Thank you"

"No problem~! My name's Len, you?"

"Y-y/n…"

"Y/n huh? That's a pretty name~!" The boy smiled brighter if possible. I giggled again.

"L-Len is pretty too~!"

"Thanks!"

He pointed towards the direction of the swings.

"Wanna play with me?"

I nodded shyly and he laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the playground.

~End Le Flashback~

I've been friends with him and the others since then. Now I was 14 along with Rin and Len. Miku and Luka were 16. Len, Rin, Miku and Luka had formed a band called "Vocaloid". Vocaloid consisted of my four friends, Kaito, Meiko, Haku and Neru.

Kaito Shion is an 18-year-old boy that was obsessed with ice-cream. He has blue hair and eyes and always wears a blue scarf no matter what. Kaito acted like a big brother to me.

Meiko Sakine is an 18-year-old girl that constantly drank sake. She has brown hair styled in a bob and similarly brown eyes along with an hour-glass figure. She's crazy when drunk but when she's not she can be like a big sister.

Haku Yowane is an 18-year-old girl that's exactly like Meiko. She has long white hair held in a ponytail by a purple bow and red eyes with an hour-glass figure like Meiko. When drunk she's not hyperactive like Meiko. Instead she's sad and sorta depressed. When she's not she can be really quiet and polite.

I've become friends with all three of them. But not Neru.

Neru Akita is an 17-year-old girl with a cell phone addiction. She has yellow hair pulled into an ankle-length side ponytail and eyes. Unlike Rin and Len, where their hair is a bright yellow, Neru's is more of a mustard yellow. Why am I not Neru's friend, you ask? Simple.

She's the mean girl that ran into me.

She hates my guts and I haven't even done anything! I've tried to be friends with her but she just point blank can't stand me! I still, to this day, don't know why exactly. Neru doesn't like Miku or Rin either, which is weird. In fact, the only people she really gets along with is Haku and Len. She has an obvious crush on Len, which bugs me. Why?

I like him.

Yup, I fell for my childhood friend, good going y/n. But I can't help it! He's just so perfect! He's nice, kind, slightly-childish, cute, charismatic and-

"Earth to y/n!"

"Huh?"

I blinked and turned to Rin. It was lunch period and she was clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Finally! You were spacing out again" Rin giggled, retracting her hand.

The bubbly blond looks exactly like Len, except where he wears his hair in a ponytail she wears it out and has a giant white bow in it with hairclips.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry!" I blushed out of embarrassment. Currently, the Vocaloids and I were sitting at our lunch table. And I had spaced out while thinking of Len. AGAIN!

"You always blush and stutter y/n~! It's so cute!" Miku cooed, making me blush more. Yes, I'm still shy. Yes, I still stutter and I blush a lot. So what?

Miku laughed at my reaction, her twin tails shaking along with her. Miku has her teal hair styled into two ankle-length twin tails held by black and pink hair holders. Her eyes were a similar teal colour.

"I-I can't help it!"

"Your stutter fits you y/n, calm down" Luka stated calmly, digging into her tuna sushi. Luka has long flowing pink hair and light blue eyes.

You may be wondering, why does everyone have weird hair and eye colours? I don't know okay!? They were born with it maybe? I've never asked so-

"Y/n! Don't space out again!" Rin called and I shook my head "I-I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you were" a voice said from next to me. Len.

"N-Nuh-uh!"

"Don't deny it y/n" Len cheekily smiled at me, causing me to shake my head fiercely "Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Guys calm down" Kaito said from across the table.

"S-Sorry Kaito"

"S'kay"

"D-Do you g-guys wanna go to the i-ice-cream shop after s-school?" I asked, finishing up my lunch.

"Sorry, we have to practice for the concert in three days" Neru sneered at me, obviously happy she could reject my offer.

"Oh…"

"We'll go after the concert as a celebratory thing, okay?" Len smiled at me. Geez, that smile could just melt me… ah! No spacing out!

"Y-Yeah sure"

Neru gave me the stink eye before turning back to her phone.

* * *

I walked out the doors of the school and as going to head towards the group waiting for me by the gates when a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the nearest tree.

It was Neru.

She pushed me up against the tree and glared.

"N-Neru…?"

"Why are you so close to Len?" she hissed "Why does he like you so much?"

She used her forearm and pinned me by the neck against the tree. It hurt and it was hard to breathe.

"Ah…!"

"He's mine, got it? Don't you try and steal him away from me or else!" She pushed harder for a few seconds before backing off and walking away.

It took a few seconds for me to breathe again, then I coughed and got up. I brushed dust and dirt off my uniform before heading towards the gates.

* * *

"Where were you squishy? We were getting worried" Meiko asked, tilting her head. Everyday, after school, we meet in front of the gates, chat, then say good-bye and split up, heading home. I walk home with Rin and Len since they live down the street from me.

"S-Sorry, I tripped. Y'know k-klutzy me!" I said, quickly. Neru didn't hold me up for that long. Surely they brought it.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Len asked, scanning me for grazes among other things.

"I-I'm fine!" I dismissed, not missing the glare from Neru saying "If you tell, you die"

"Okay, well, we're heading to Miku's house for practice so we can't walk home with you. Bye~!" Rin called as everyone headed towards Miku's house, waving and calling out "Bye".

"B-Bye! G-Good luck!" I called before heading towards my own home.

* * *

"Mama! I'm h-home!"

"Hello dear" Mama walked into the room as I shut the front door "How was school?"

"G-Good"

"Did Rin and Len not walk with you today?"

"N-No, they have to p-practice for their concert"

"Okay dear. I'm baking cookies if you want to take some tomorrow"

"T-Thanks" I cheered while running up to my room.

I walked in, dumped my bag, then flopped onto my bed. Thinking about Len and Neru of course.

I thought about how mean Neru was to me even though I haven't even done anything. Then I thought about how Neru liked Len. Maybe she hated me because I'm close to Len and she likes him? Maybe she's just jealous!

I had that sense of happiness flood over me, the kind of happiness you get over getting an answer to a question you've had for years. Yeah, I'm happy. No, I'm not happy that she hates me. That still bugs me. I'm just happy I finally have a plausible answer.

My thoughts moved to Len. Does Len like her back? Does he like me? I thought back to when Len liked Miku. He had a crush on her two years ago then it just faded away. I was the first he told about him liking her and I was the first he told that he didn't like her anymore. Does he still like Miku?

The last one was unlikely but he could possibly like Neru. But what about him liking me back. I shook my head as I looked up at the ceiling. It was ridiculous to think that he might like me back. We were just friends. That's all.

I turned and looked at the ticket situated at my desk for the concert. Len gave it to me, backstage pass and all, when Miku announced that they were having another concert. He always does, not like any of the Vocaloids (except Neru) minded.

I smiled while looking at the ticket. Even if Len is just my friend, as long as he stays by my side I'm happy.

* * *

It was the day of the concert. Over the previous few days Neru has been bullying me about Len. Telling me that if I didn't keep my distance then she'd hurt me more than verbally. So I've been keeping my distance. No, I didn't stop sitting with the Vocaloids. No, I didn't just stop talking to them. I've just been quieter than usual. And I've stopped walking home with Rin and Len. I've been hanging in the library then leaving to go home once the Vocaloids were gone.

I was on my way to the library when Len walked over to me and stopped me.

"Why haven't you been walking with us? Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"N-No! I've j-just been doing some e-extra s-s-studying in the l-library"

"Oh, okay. You could've told us though, we're very worried" He frowned, placing a hand on my shoulder "Come to think of it, you've been extra quiet since three days ago. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"O-Of course Len!"

"Okay" He continued to frown, so I placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a soft smile.

"I-I'm fine I p-promise!"

He nodded and embraced me.

"You're still coming tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. I'll see you there"

Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed my cheek.

Len. Freaking. Kagamine. Kissed. My. Cheek!

He smiled and walked off while I stood there, blushing and gaping like an idiot. I finally snapped out of it and continued on to the library.

'What the fudge?'

* * *

I looked myself in the mirror, unsure of myself.

'Is it okay?' I asked myself as I looked myself over in the mirror.

My h/l h/c hair was lightly curled and hung loosely around my head. My e/c eyes shone, the thin line of mascara I applied making the colour stick out against my skin. My lips were coated with lip gloss, my nails painted a nice purple colour. My outfit consisted of a black singlet with a purple butterfly situated at the bottom right-hand corner of the shirt, jeans, black flats, two silver bangles and a silver necklace Len gave me for my birthday last year.

~Le Flashback~

I smiled at my best friends sitting around me. We were at my house and everyone was situated around the dining table. We had just finished the ice-cream cake (courtesy of Kaito) and were just sitting around the table, a pile of opened presents sitting in the corner of the room.

I stood up and grabbed the pile.

"I-I'm going to go put t-this in my room, 'kay?"

Everyone nodded and I trudged up the stairs, praying I wouldn't drop anything. I got there and put the presents on my bed.

'I can properly put them away later' I decided, turning on my heel and heading for the door. Len walked in and over to me, his hands behind his back and a sheepish smile on his face.

"Um… y/n… c-can you close your eyes for a sec?"

"W-Why?"

"You'll see! It's a surprise~!"

"Err… o-okay!"

I closed my eyes and felt his hands brush against my neck then something cold. His hands retracted then I heard him say "Okay, open!"

I opened my eyes and looked down. A silver necklace hung around my neck, a Bass Clef pendant hung from it. Small diamonds were embedded in the dots of the clef (A/N: The Blass Clef is the music note on Len's shirt, remember?).

I gaped at it for a few seconds, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"D-Do you like it?" Len asked, getting a little bashful and less like the confident Len I know. I instantly nodded, smiling. I tackled Len in a hug.

"I really l-like it Len! T-Thank you!"

"Hehe, no problem~!"

~End Le Flashback~

I smiled at the memory. This necklace is precious to me.

'Len's always been fond of the Bass Clef, almost like Rin and her fascination with the Treble Clef' I giggled 'They like them almost as much as bananas and oranges!'

"Dear! If we don't leave now we'll be late!"

I blinked before rushing out of my room, "C-Coming!"

"Stylish as always" Mama teased as I jumped into the car.

"J-Just drive!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. Mama laughed before driving towards the concert.

* * *

I cheered as Haku entered the stage. The music for Freely Tomorrow started to play and Haku started to sing. It's sad, out of all of the Vocaloids Haku was the most unpopular. It was horrible. I shook my head and kept cheering, Haku has a great voice and I honestly don't know why people were hating on her.

There were only five acts left after this. Every Vocaloid had one solo song and two duets, except for Haku who has two solos and one duet. Here's how it's gone so far.

Rolling Girl – Miku

World's End Dancehall – Miku and Luka

Meltdown – Rin

Promise – Miku and Rin

Stardust Utopia – Luka

Matryoshka – Luka and Meiko

Stay With Me – Meiko

Happy Synthesizer – Kaito

Karakuri Burst – Meiko and Kaito

Freely Tomorrow – Haku

I clapped as Haku finished and the stage went black. You could only see an outline of Haku as she moved and entered the position for the next song. Someone entered the stage and got into place next to her right as the music started to play. I gasped and cheered when I realised it was "Cyber Thunder Cider". The lights flashed on and there stood Neru and Haku in position for the song. They started to sing and I laughed and cheered.

All of the songs so far were fan-favourite and I loved every single one! Especially Cyber Thunder Cider.

It ended with Neru singing a really long note then the lights dimmed when the music ended. Someone left the stage. The lights flashed on and there stood Haku. The music for Love is War sounded and everyone practically screamed when Haku did.

Then the lights faded and Haku left the stage. It was completely silent, heck even the fans quietened. We all waited for music to start and for someone to sing. I went over the songs in my head.

Rolling Girl – Miku

World's End Dancehall – Miku and Luka

Meltdown – Rin

Promise – Miku and Rin

Stardust Utopia – Luka

Matryoshka – Luka and Meiko

Stay With Me – Meiko

Happy Synthesizer – Kaito

Karakuri Burst – Meiko and Kaito

Freely Tomorrow – Haku

Cyber Thunder Cider – Haku and Neru

Love is War – Haku

Everyone has had their solos and duets except for Len, Rin and Neru. Neru had her solo to do and Len had his solo and duets to do. Rin has one more duet to sing, probably with Len.

Someone entered the stage and I waited for the lights to brightened. All at once, the lights shone, Neru appeared and instantly started singing Romeo and Cinderella; one of Miku's popular songs.

But you know what bothered me?

She's wearing the Magnet outfit. Magnet is a love song sung by Miku and Luka. The butterfly headphones were yellow which meant that if her duet was Magnet then she would most likely sing with Len, since it would be unlikely for Neru to sing with Rin like that.

I pouted and Neru must've noticed because during the second chorus she sent the most dirtiest, cheekiest smile as if to say "I'm going to sing Magnet with Len, suck it".

I hoped that Neru only smiled like that for the song and she was only wearing the Magnet outfit for this song. I hoped that Neru sang with Rin. But I was deeply disappointed when not only did Magnet start but Len came on stage with his Magnet outfit. Not only was Magnet daring but the outfits were… um… revealing.

Neru is wearing a black dress that flowed out and only reached to just below her thighs. The dress has a silver ribbon wound around the waist so tight that it made Neru's bust seem bigger. Black lacy tights and black flats accompanied this along with a black ribbon instead of Neru's usual blue hair holder. She also wore black elbow-length fingerless gloves.

Len is wearing a black singlet that practically stuck to his skin, showing off his muscles. The singlet was tucked into his black skinny jeans that properly showed off his… um… yeah. (A/N: Imagine Len's Asymmetry L outfit and that's how tight his pants are ^_^;) Len wore black formal shoes and the same yellow headphones. Len's fingerless gloves only went to his wrists, unlike Neru's. And just to top it off, Len sang in a slightly lower octave than normal, making most of the fangirls squeal. Heck, the girl next to me fainted and had to be dragged away as soon as Len appeared on stage!

I cheered half-heartedly at the beginning and simply wore a heartbroken expression throughout the whole song. Neru continued to have that cheeky lusty smile and so did Len. Len caught my expression and shot me a worried look. I shot him a small smile and he went back to routine, his smile back on his face.

'He loves her, why else would they sing _this_ song? I know for a fact that Vocaloids choose their own songs!' I thought sadly. Miku and Luka wrote this song about two years ago when they started dating. Since then, only they and Meiko and Kaito have sung this. Only the couples sing this!

The dance they did definitely fit the song and only made my mood worsen.

'I've had enough of this' I thought when the second chorus started, turning and quickly shoving my way through the crowd.

'I'm sorry for missing Len's solo and his and Rin's duet. I'm sorry for bailing on the congratulatory ice cream' I berated myself as I continued to push through the crowd.

I felt horrible, I felt like crying.

'I should've known better. I should've known Len would fall for another Vocaloid rather than me'

He wouldn't have known how mean Neru is to me. Only Luka knows that Neru pushed me those years ago and even then she doesn't know that Neru has been mean to me the past few days.

The crowd was thick and by the end of the song I had only reached halfway through the screaming people. I was panting by the end of it and I was only halfway through. The music ended and the crowd screamed lighter as the lights dimmed.

'Shut up' I thought, stopping only to catch my breath.

The lights went back on but I didn't look a the stage. I couldn't bear to.

"Hello everyone~! Are you all having fun!?" Rin's ecstatic voice blasted and the crowd cheered.

"I know I am~!" Len's voice shouted and I shook my head. 'I bet you are' is what I thought.

"But first I have something to say" His voice literally quietened the whole crowd as everyone waited to hear what he wanted to say.

I shook my head and took another step towards the exit.

"Can y/n l/n please come to the stage?" He asked and everyone went quiet, small murmurs of "Who's y/n?" flooded the crowd.

I stood there frozen, before shaking my head and starting towards the exit again.

"Y/N! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE! C'MON UP!" Rin yelled into the mic. Of course they would know I'm here, I never miss a concert.

I struggled through the crowd when I heard a "You're y/n, right?". I turned on my heel to see the class president, Teto Kasane, standing to my right. She shook her head before forcibly grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the front "C'mon, your friends are calling you up~!".

I fought back for a few seconds before sighing and letting her drag me. May as well see what they want. Seeing that I wasn't fighting anymore, Teto let go of my arm and pushed me lightly, giving me a "Good luck~!" before disappearing away.

I shook my head and headed back to the front. It only took a few seconds as the crowd automatically assumed I was y/n and therefore parted for me.

I walked onto the stage and replaced my sad face with just a normal one. Len smiled, took my hand and dragged me over to Rin.

"The next two songs I am about to sing are dedicated to a special someone. She's always been there for me. Always smiled for me. She's always done things for me that hopefully these songs will make up for. She's smart, kind, caring and most of all: beautiful" He said, the crowd erupted into an "AWW~!", I blinked and gaped at him. His cheeky smile replaced the sweet one he had two seconds ago as h leaned close to me.

"Aishiteru… y/n~!" He said, cupping my cheek. The crowd erupted into cheers consisting of "AWW~!" and "Y/N! Y/N!".

Len kissed my cheek before whispering "Return to your spot and please stop being sad".

I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"It's called 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder'. This one's for you y/n~!" Rin cheered as I left the stage. I went to the front row, where I originally was.

Rin and Len got into position. I registered their outfits. Len was still wearing his Magnet outfit except the yellow headphones were now purple. Rin was wearing Neru's except the dress reached her knees, she has no tights, and her headphones were purple like Len's.

That's when Rin started singing and music began to play.

Rin: migikata ni murasaki choucho (a purple butterfly on your right shoulder)  
kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de (we kissed in the corner of the room)  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano (I know how it feels to have a heartrending feeling piano dissonance)  
Len: fukyou waon~! (rebounds in my head~!)

As Len held the note and Rin sang "Ah~" in the background I realised what they were singing about.

When we were little, if I was sad Rin and Len would buy my cheap purple butterfly rings and various other cheep makeup products to make me happy. You know, the really crappy $2 things kids can buy? Yeah, they would buy me those things. Once Rin joked that Len was giving me a wedding ring, which made Len really flustered. I simply responded by kissing him on the cheek, in the corner of their bedroom, and saying that we were too young. That was ages ago and we haven't done that since then. Nostalgia filled me, instantly making me happy. The chorus started up again.

Both: migikata ni murasaki choucho (a purple butterfly on your right shoulder)  
kisu shita kono heya no sumi de (we kissed in the corner of the room)  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano (I know how it feels to have a heartrending feeling piano dissonance)  
fukyou waon (rebounds in my head)

The heartrending feeling part bothered me. Had I hurt Len by saying we were too young? Had I been hurting Len this whole time. I smiled though, happy that Len remembered that the piano was my favourite instrument. I used to play it for him before Mama sold the piano. I'm surprised he remembers that.

I should stop blabbering and actually listen.

Len: warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite (I'm having the worst nightmare, hurry and wake me up please)  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? (because the beginning is always trivial right?)

Both: doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na (don't ask me where I feel good I can't give you an answer)  
yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara (the beautiful night has deluded me and I have lost my way)

Len: nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain (make my eyelash longer create a crescent line above the eyeline)  
mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu (wearing a glossed lip)

Both: migikata ni murasaki choucho (a purple butterfly on your right shoulder)  
kisu shita kono heya no sumi de (we kissed in the corner of the room)  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano (I know how it feels to have a heartrending feeling piano dissonance)  
fukyou waon (rebounds in my head)

That's when Len started to rap. The fangirls went wild!

Len: fukyou waon-o-o-oan  
ch-ch-cho ch-ch-cho ch-ch-cho cho  
ga suki deshou-sho-sho-shou  
maru de ma-ma-maru de  
wa kono heya no sumi  
ma-ma-ma-ma-maru de ma-ma-marude  
fukyou woan-o-o-o-oan

There was a bridge of just music before Rin started up again.

Rin: la la lala la la lala la la la la la lala~  
la la lala la la lala la la lala~

Len: ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute (I got wet with the hair my hair looking frozen)  
sabishisa o toire ni hakidashite furuete materu (I vent my lonliness into the toilet shivering and waiting for you)

Both: oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite (I chase you then run away so chase me some more)  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii? (I'm serious if you think this is a joke then you'll get hurt understood?)

Len: akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa (painted red nails a cheap ring on my finger)  
kizutsu ku tabi fueru piasu (everytime I get hurt I get new earrings)

Both: dakiyosete yuganda karada (snuggle me I have a black hole in my body)  
umeru no wa anata shika inai (you're the only one who can fulfil me heart)  
sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni (aren't you the one? You know you are)  
kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru (I can't control myself anymore)

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru (I'm so regretful that I want to die)  
sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu (I get as much pleasure as regrets)  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete (stop me please make me come off)  
isshun de raku ni shite yo (and kill me right away)

There was another brief period before Rin started again with a loud and long "Ah~" that kept rising in pitch. It reverted back to its original pitch when Len started to sing then rose again.

Len: kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa (what's leaking out of the wound)  
aijou sore tomo ah~! (is love or ah~!)

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru (I'm so regretful that I want to die)  
sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu (I get as much pleasure as regrets)  
kuruidashita watashi o tomete (stop me please make me come off)  
isshun de raku ni shite yo (and kill me right away)

Both: dakiyosete yuganda karada (snuggle me I have a black hole in my body)  
umeru no wa anata shika inai (you're the only one who can fulfil me heart)  
sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni (aren't you the one? You know you are)  
kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru (I can't control myself anymore)

Len: migikata ni murasaki choucho (a purple butterfly on your right shoulder)  
Ooh kisu wo shita kono heya sumi de (Ooh we kissed in the corner of the room)  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano (I know how it feels to have a heartrending feeling piano dissonance)  
fukyou woan (rebounds in my head)

Both: migikata ni murasaki choucho (a purple butterfly on your right shoulder)

Rin: kisu wo shita kno heya no sumi de (we kissed in the corner of the room)

Both: setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru (I know how it feels to have a heartrending feeling)

Rin: hibiku piano (piano dissonance)

Len: fukyou woan~! (rebounds in my head~!)

By the end of it I was crying tears of joy. Len loved me back! He remember all the things we used to do. Buying me cheap things, my piano playing, that kiss, how we comforted each other when we had nightmares, how one night we got lost and we just hugged each other until our mothers found us, how I was once late to meet Len at the park and I found him at his house puking from being in the rain for too long, how our favourite game was tag and how my favourite colour is purple (A/N: just assume it is for this okay?). The rest of it was unfamiliar to me. Was he talking about his feelings?

Then I remembered Neru. Why did he sing Magnet with her?

"Are you okay?"

Teto appeared beside me as I snapped out of my thoughts. The stage had been dark since they stopped singing and no one was on stage. I nodded whilst crying and smiling. Teto wrapped one arm around my shoulder "He's really sweet y'know?"

I nodded again and Teto looked at the stage.

"I wonder what's holding him up. He has that solo of his doesn't he?"

I shrugged. Why was he taking so long?

As if to answer us the lights brightened and there stood Len. But he was in a different outfit. He's wearing a white singlet with a yellow Bass Clef on it with a blue hoodie. He wore baggy jeans this time and orange sneakers. No gloves and just plain white headphones this time. He smiled and started to sing.

Len: "saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante ("I'm glad that I've liked you from that start")  
sora ni utaunda~! (is what I'll sing to the sky~!)

ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah~!

tsumekonda yume o uchiageru bashou (I left this town to go on a journey in search for a place)  
sagashimotomete ono machi kara deta (where I would be able to launch my packed dreams into the sky)  
furueru chakushin dengen o kitta (I turned off my cell phone that was vibrating from an incoming call)  
moedasu doukasen daremo tomerarenai (no one will be able to stop this fuse that I'm about to light)

sekai no owari ga ima otozureta to shitara (even I the world's end were to come now)  
zenbu hoppotte futari eien ni isho na no ni ne (I'll let go of it all since then we'll remain together forever)

Like a Fire Flower  
boku ga kiechawanai youni hinoko chirase (so that I wouldn't disappear)  
yumeuchiagare (I let sparks ly and launch my dreams)  
"saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante ("I wish I hadn't liked you from the start")  
uso made tsuite (was the lie that followed)

Aaaaah~!

ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah~!

narenai keshiki fushizen na egao (the unfamiliar scenery and my unnatural smile)  
hanayakana matsuri to wa chigatteta (were different from the brilliant festival)  
kurikaesu rusuden "ganbare" no koe (from my voicemail a voice is shouting "do your best!" repeatedly)  
namida de doukasen kiechai sou da yo (the fuse is about to be put out by tears)

uchuu no hajimari ga ano kuchizuke da to shitara (if the beginning or the universe was the kiss we had)  
hoshizora wa futari koboshita kiseki no ato (then this night sky is the mark of the miracle we left behind)

Like a Fire Flower

kimi ga mitsuke yasui youni raimei no gotoku (so that I can easily find you)  
yume todorokase (rock the dreams with your thundering sound)  
"saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante ("I wish I hadn't liked you from the start")  
bareterundarou na (I guess you saw through my lie)

Aaaaah~!

umare mo sodachi mo (in birth and maturation)  
barabarana bokura (we're so different)  
sugata mo katachi mo (in shape and appearance)  
sorezorena bokura (we vary)  
otoko mo onna mo (male and female)  
chiguhaguna bokura (we're mismatching)  
sore demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni dekita nara (even then if our hearts became one)

jinsei no tochuu ga senkou hanabi da to shitara (if our lives were like sparklers)  
isshun demo futari terasu himawari no youni (the two of us would light up like sunflowers)

Like a Fire Flower

itsuka yozora ni tairin o sakasu sono toki (please wait 'til the day where we can bloom)  
made matte kure (in the night sky spectacularly)  
"saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta" nante ("I'm glad that I've liked you from that start")  
sora ni utaunda~! (is what I'll sing to the sky~!)

ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yea-eah  
ah oh yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah~!

Teto pat me on the back as the stage dimmed and Len exited.

"Good luck with that one~!" then she left.

I blushed deeply, my tears still running. I ran and used my backstage pass to get to the Vocaloid's changing rooms. I knocked on the door and shirtless Len opened the door.

"Y/n? Wha-"

I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest, my mascara probably staining him.

"What's wrong?" Len asked, pulling me into the room and shutting the door.

I looked up at him and sobbed.

"Y-You remembered all o-of those t-things! Y-You like m-me back! Y-You didn't n-n-need to thank me! I-I didn't do anything!" I buried my face into my neck "I-I don't deserve you!"

"Yes, you do. Everything I said is true" Len said, hugging me "You really are beautiful, smart and all of the other things"

He tilted my head up to look at him "Why would I forget anything I've done with a pretty lady such as yourself?"

I blushed deeper. Len sighed, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to his makeup table.

"Now, we need to clean up that pretty face" He said, grabbing a face cloth and rubbing all of the running mascara and subsequently the rest of my makeup. Once we were clean Len hugged me, rubbing circles into my back.

"Better?"

I nodded, my tears finally ceasing.

"Now" he pulled back and looked me in the eye "Why were you crying?"

"B-Because I r-r-really liked the songs, I was j-just so happy!"

"I'm glad you liked them, wrote them myself~!" Len smiled.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah"

"T-Thank you… f-for everything…"

"No problem" he snaked his arms around my waist and leaned down, about to kiss me, when…

"THANK FREAKING GOD! YOU TWO TOOK FOREVER!"

We both looked at the door. Rin and Miku were standing there cheering.

"You two, out!" Len growled, letting me go and moving to door. He shut it in the squealing girls' faces.

"YOU TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER!" we heard Miku shout before they left.

"Ugh" Len groaned, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled and walked towards, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek.

"I love you Len" I said, for once without stuttering. Len spun in my arms, cupped my cheeks and kissed me forcefully.

It was sloppy, definitely, but gentle and I loved every single second of it. He pulled back and mumbled "I love you too".

I giggled as Len pulled me in for another kiss.

It didn't matter if he once liked Miku.

It didn't matter if Neru hated me for this.

All that mattered was that Len loved me and I loved him.

And I'll never forget that day 9 years ago.

When a purple butterfly landed on my right shoulder.

Me: This was just a big thank you to all of my readers on fanfiction. You guys are amazing!

I've done a Len x reader before so I don't know if it's good or not. And note, that the reader's personality may not fit you. If it does, then it's a bonus right?

Disclaimer: MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len and Megurine Luka all belong to Crypton Future Media. Akita Neru and Yowane Haku belong to the fans. I only own my writing. And you, reader-chan, belong to Len~! ;)


End file.
